goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
It's Happy Bunny (Theme)
It's Happy Bunny '''is a removed GoAnimate Theme based on the famous character '''Happy Bunny, and was added in 2009, and later removed in 2012. Characters Happy Bunny (All Colors) This is the classic Happy Bunny, he may vary in colors, however, they all had the same actions. Colors * White fur, pink nose, pink belly spot, blue eyes * Red fur, black nose, white belly spot, black eyes * Yellow fur, orange nose, white belly spot, black eyes * Black fur, pink nose, red belly spot, brown eyes * Lavender fur, purple nose, white belly spot, black eyes * Blue fur, pink nose, white belly spot, black eyes * Pink fur, pink nose, white belly spot, black eyes Actions Basic * Catch butterfly * Dance * Falling * Hop * Laugh at * Make fun of * Play guitar * Point at * Run * Sitting * Standing * Talk * Use slingshot * Walk * Write Cover * Ears * Mouth * Nose Emotion * Angry * Cry * Embarrassed * Happy * Laughing * Sad * Surprised * Thinking Fight * Get hit * Hit with hammer * Knocked out * Threaten with knife * Throw object Misbehave * Burp * Fart * Show butt * Tag wall * Throw up * Wear restraints Face Expressions * Angry * Cry * Evil Look * Happy * Knocked out * Laughing * Neutral * Sad * Scared * Shocked * Sleeping * Stick out tongue * Talk * Talk angry * Talk happy * Thinking Devil Bunny This character is Happy Bunny '''with devil horns and tail, and no belly spot. This character originally costed '''100 GoPoints. Actions Basic * Catch butterfly * Dance * Falling * Hop * Laugh at * Make fun of * Play guitar * Point at * Run * Sitting * Standing * Talk * Use slingshot * Walk * Write Cover * Ears * Mouth * Nose Emotion * Angry * Cry * Embarrassed * Happy * Laughing * Sad * Surprised * Thinking Fight * Get hit * Hit with hammer * Knocked out * Threaten with knife * Throw object Misbehave * Burp * Fart * Show butt * Tag wall * Throw up * Wear restraints Face Expressions * Angry * Cry * Evil Look * Happy * Knocked out * Laughing * Neutral * Sad * Scared * Shocked * Sleeping * Stick out tongue * Talk * Talk angry * Talk happy * Thinking Graduate Bunny This character is Happy Bunny with a graduation cap, and graduation gown. This character originally costed 40 GoPoints, being the cheapest character in the theme, shared with The Dog and The Chick. Actions Basic * Catch butterfly * Dance * Falling * Hop * Laugh at * Make fun of * Play guitar * Point at * Run * Sitting * Standing * Talk * Use slingshot * Walk * Write Cover * Ears * Mouth * Nose Emotion * Angry * Cry * Embarrassed * Happy * Laughing * Sad * Surprised * Thinking Fight * Get hit * Hit with hammer * Knocked out * Threaten with knife * Throw object Misbehave * Burp * Fart * Show butt * Tag wall * Throw up * Wear restraints Face Expressions * Angry * Cry * Evil Look * Happy * Knocked out * Laughing * Neutral * Sad * Scared * Shocked * Sleeping * Stick out tongue * Talk * Talk angry * Talk happy * Thinking Skeleton Bunny This character is Happy Bunny, with only his skeleton. This character originally costed 400 GoPoints, being the most expensive character in the theme. Actions Basic * Catch butterfly * Dance * Falling * Hop * Laugh at * Make fun of * Play guitar * Point at * Run * Sitting * Standing * Talk * Use slingshot * Walk * Write Cover * Ears * Mouth * Nose Emotion * Angry * Cry * Embarrassed * Happy * Laughing * Sad * Surprised * Thinking Fight * Get hit * Hit with hammer * Knocked out * Threaten with knife * Throw object Misbehave * Burp * Fart * Show butt * Tag wall * Throw up * Wear restraints Face Expressions * Angry * Cry * Evil Look * Happy * Knocked out * Laughing * Neutral * Sad * Scared * Shocked * Sleeping * Stick out tongue * Talk * Talk angry * Talk happy * Thinking The Chick This character is not Happy Bunny, but instead a chick. This character originally costed 40 GoPoints, being the cheapest character in the theme, shared with The Dog and Graduate Bunny. Actions * Standing * Walk * Jumping * Desperate * Run away This character is notorious for not having many actions, most prominently mentioned in the video series GoAnimate Complaints. The Dog This character is not Happy Bunny, but instead a dog. This character originally costed 40 GoPoints, being the cheapest character in the theme, shared with The Chick and Graduate Bunny. Actions * Standing * Walk * Desperate * Sit This character is notorious for not having many actions, most prominently mentioned in the video series GoAnimate Complaints. Props Here is a full list of props in the theme. if there is an indent, those are specifying states of the prop. * Football * Bees * Bee Nest * Flower * Butterfly * Butterfly Net * Electric Shock * Blackboard * Homework Paper * Hamburger * Smelly Gas * Zap Switch ** Closed ** Open ** Opened * Balloon ** Normal ** Pop * Railway * Train * Slingshot * Zombie Mask ** Default ** Happy ** Angry ** Sad ** Evil Laugh ** Talk ** Talk Angry ** Stick out tongue * Glasses * Devil Horns * Angel Ring * Headset * Knife * Hammer * Guitar * Ipod * Paint Spray * Trident * Diploma * Hat * See-Saw ** Still ** Move Backgrounds Here is a full list of backgrounds in this theme. * Split BG * Dots * Underground * Path * Low Horizon * Medium Horizon * High Horizon * Single Uniform * Interior Right * Interior Left * Ripples Music/SFX There are 4 Sound Effects in this theme. * It's cute how stupid you are * Hi, looser * Let's focus on me * You suck and that's sad Speech Bubbles This theme has 1 speech bubble, Bunny Quote. however, it has many preset messages. * "2cute 2talk 2u" * "Bite it sideways pal" * "Buy me stuff and i'll be nicer" * "Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it" * "Cute as can B" * "Cute but kind of evil" * "Cute but psycho" * "Dear Santa, leave presents. Take brother." * "Don't blame me. I was born awesome." * "Don't make me open a can of pout." * "Farting is fun it makes the room warmer" * "Flirty. Crazy. What's not to love?" * "Hey you made me throw up a little" * "Hi, Looser" * "Hooray for guys with money" * "I admit it. I have a glitter abuse problem." * "I am happy. Don't wreck it by talking." * "I am not spoiled. I deserve all my stuff" * "I am only mean when you're dumb" * "I did it but I am blaming you." * "I just can't stop the adorable." * "I'm cute. You're not. Seems so unfair." * "I'll admit it i'm hot don't blame me for global warming." Category:It's Happy Bunny